Da'an
Da'an was an influential member of the Taelon Synod who was appointed as the North American Companion and the United Nations Companion upon the Taelons' arrival at Earth. He was more sympathetic to the human race than other Taelons, who viewed humans only as a means of protecting the Taelons from extinction, and would take any measures for this protection, even if it included destroying the human race. This was one extreme measure that Da'an was not willing to take. His headquarters was in Washington near the Washington Monument. Da'an swiftly proved to be amongst the most popular of all the Companions. This high profile, combined with the difficulties in serving as the Companion to a region as diverse and complicated as America, necessitated Zo'or being assigned as the United Nations Companion and head of the Synod. Da'an was also the Taelons' foremost expert on Ma'el and his work, and was secretly in charge locating Ma'el's Tomb and his remains. Relationships Da'an had a Human attache named Ronald Sandoval and a Human protector named William Boone. He held considerable trust in them, in particular seeing Boone as an asset, valuing Boone's unique perspectives on problems. He subsequently assisted Boone in becoming the first implant to be taught how to read Taelon. Da'an's respect was returned in full: when he was stripped of his position as American Companion and replaced by Zo'or, Boone responded with surprising intensity to the situation and later arranged for Zo'or to be made to look foolish so that the more aggresive and egotistical Zo'or would be removed. Da'an was saddened and even a little angered to learn of Boone's death at the hands of Zo'or; indeed, this might be the one thing Da'an never forgave Zo'or for. Da'an's close relationship with Boone was a major factor in the swift elevation of Liam Kincaid (who claimed to have served with Boone in the SI War) through the ranks of Companion Protection. Da'an was eager enough to have someone associated with Boone close to him that he waived the normal CVI and Skrill requirements for his personal Protector, a decision that shocked the Taelons and humans alike. Liam eventually revealed the truth of his origins (and his shaqarava) to Da'an, who never betrayed Liam's trust in the matter. Da'an was also fond of Lili Marquette, the ranking interdimentional shuttle pilot. Da'an grew closer to her as he and Sandoval drifted apart, and even shared a tiny amount of his energy with her (implied to be the Taelon equivalent of a kiss). Da'an was later selected as a core energy donor when Marquette, pregnant with a Jaridian child, returned to Earth; Da'an's affection for her ensured his compliance in the delivery, which was ultimately a success. Da'an is the last of the Taelon race to successfully reproduce, creating Zo'or, whose relationship with Da'an is antagonistic, seeming to view his parent as weak and too eager to listen to the wishes of humans. Da'an is well aware of, and saddened by, his child's faults, but is nonetheless willing to take action to protect him. The familial relationship between the two is not common knowledge to any of the humans working with the Companions; indeed, Liam and Renee Palmer were somewhat surprised to learn that the one Taelon they respected was the parent of their greatest enemy. Gallery File:Decision_da'an.jpg|In "Decision" File:Decision_05.jpg|In "Decision" File:Truth_da'an.jpg|In "Truth" File:Old_flame_15.jpg|In "Old Flame" File:Pandora's_Box_10.jpeg|In "Pandora's Box" File:Point_of_No_Return_Da'an.jpeg|In "Point of No Return" Appearances * "Decision" * "Truth" * "Miracle" * "Avatar" * "Old Flame" * "Float Like a Butterfly" * "Resurrection" * "Horizon Zero" * "Scorpion's Dream" * "Live Free or Die" * "The Scarecrow Returns" * "Sandoval's Run" * "Pandora's Box" * "If You Could Read My Mind" * "The Wrath of Achilles" * "The Devil You Know" * "Law & Order" * "Through the Looking Glass" * "Destruction" * "The Joining" * "Infection" * "The First of Its Kind" * "A Stitch in Time" * "Atavus" * "Dimensions" * "Moonscape" * "Sleepers" * "Fissures" * "Redemption" * "Isabel" * "Between Heaven and Hell" * "The Gauntlet" * "One Man's Castle" * "Second Chances" * "Payback" * "Friendly Fire" * "Volunteers" * "Bliss" * "Highjacked" * "Defectors" * "Heroes & Heartbreak" * "Message in a Bottle" * "Crossfire" * "Crackdown" * "The Vanished" * "Emancipation" * "Déjà Vu" * "The Once and Future World" * "Thicker Than Blood" * "A Little Bit of Heaven" * "Pad'ar" * "In Memory" * "The Cloister" * "Interview" * "Keep Your Enemies Closer" * "Subterfuge" * "Scorched Earth" * "Sanctuary" * "Through Your Eyes" * "Time Bomb" * "The Fields" * "Apparition" * "One Taelon Avenue" * "Abduction" * "Arrival" * "The Forge of Creation" * "Sins of the Father" * "First Breath" * "Limbo" * "Motherlode" * "Take No Prisoners" * "Second Wave" * "Essence" * "Phantom Companion" * "Dream Stalker" * "Lost Generation" * "The Summit" * "Dark Matter" * "Keys to the Kingdom" * "Street Chase" * "Trapped by Time" * "Atonement" * "Blood Ties" * "Hearts & Minds" * "Epiphany" * "Dark Horizons" * "Point of No Return" Category:Characters Category:Taelons